


So Is It A Date?

by penstrikesmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airports, Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: After all these years, how could he run into Bokuto of all people on a random chance at the airport?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	So Is It A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sitting bored in an airport today and remembered a story a friend of mine told me just last week about a perfect romantic moment they had that I totally thought was going to be a chance meeting at an airport but was not. I was so sad and therefore this fic was born. Enjoy this mindless fluff!

Keiji flipped listlessly through news articles on his phone. He had been at the airport for three hours and had exhausted his options of entertainment. He felt _restless_, as he always seemed to in an airport, wanting to get to his destination without feeling stuck between places, his mind spinning even with nothing to think about.

He was leaving Tokyo for a business trip, a trip that would be less than twenty-four hours and, quite frankly, a waste of company time and resources in Keiji’s opinion. He stretched, flipped his phone screen on and off a few times, and tried not to claw his eyes out in sheer boredom. He only had a half hour left until his flight started boarding.

The plane he assumed was his had just landed at the gate. He slumped into his seat, watching the passengers disembarking. He only felt slightly guilty when he began critiquing their looks. He felt a little vindictive at the moment. 

He got through twenty passengers with only two who met his approval (an elegant woman in a no-nonsense business suit, her red lips sharp enough to cut men down with a look, and one hulking jock who seemed to have no shame with his too-tight joggers and low cut tank that seemed to show more skin than it covered), when a tall man with his nose buried in his phone caught Keiji’s attention. Actually, it had been the jacket, gold and silver and reminiscent of his high school days at Fukurodani. This man also wore joggers, and they fit really well, showing off the tight muscles of his thighs. Keiji wondered if the rest of him looked like that under the loose bomber. The man’s hair was down, covered by a baseball cap. And then the man looked up, glancing around as if looking for a sign. 

A jolt of realization shocked Keiji, leaving him stunned, staring at the man’s familiar face, those tawny, focused eyes. After all these years, how could he run into _Bokuto_ of all people on a random chance at the airport?

Keiji did not know what to do. Should he say hi? Should he sit quiet and let Bokuto go on his way? After all, it had been Keiji who had let their friendship taper away, not maliciously, but just because he was not the best at keeping up with his messages.

In his indecision he had half risen out of his seat. The lady next to him gave him a strange look, so he hoisted his duffel onto his shoulder, his cheeks heating up. Now he would have to at least move seats. Maybe he should go to the restroom, take a few deep breaths, clear his mind before leaving...

“Wait...Akaashi?!”

Keiji jerked his head up at the sound of his name. Bokuto stood just a few paces away from where he had originally noticed him. A grin split his face when Keiji’s eyes met his. “It _is_ you!” Keiji’s heart beat fast, still trying to get over the smile Bokuto had given him. 

“Ah man, Akaashi! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! How are ya?”

“Bokuto-san, please, quiet down,” Keiji said, glancing around at all the curious stares, but he returned Bokuto’s smile with one of his own. Smaller, but still genuine. “Let’s move over here, shall we?”

Keiji led Bokuto to the end of the chairs, closer to a restroom where his loud, boisterous voice would not cause too much distraction. “To answer your question, I’m doing well.”

“Aw, that means you’ve had a long day. Have you been here at the airport long?" Keiji felt Bokuto's hands on his and looked down to where Bokuto had pulled Keiji's finger's apart. Keiji had not even realized that he had started fiddling with them.

Keiji's first reaction was defensiveness, to snap at Bokuto that they hadn't talked in five years, so he could not read Keiji that well. But then he realized that Bokuto had, in fact, hit right on the mark as he usually did, especially catching his finger tic. So he sighed instead, rubbing his forehead.

"Is it that obvious?"

Bokuto shook his head. "Nah, you just always used to say it like that when I made you mad. Are you going somewhere fancy? You look so nice!"

Keiji shook his head back, a small smirk on his lips. "Just a business trip, Bokuto-san, nothing too crazy."

"Akaaaashi, you don't have to keep calling me -san all the time. We're friends!"

_We used to be friends,_ Keiji's mind supplied.

Bokuto kept talking, not giving Keiji time to answer. "Listen, I'm home now! I retired, you know? I didn't want to travel anymore, it's so tiring, especially now that Kuroo's gone and started a family. I want to be a coach! Wouldn't I make a good coach, Akaashi?"

Akaashi chuckled. Bokuto would be an amazing coach with his infectious energy, his boundless joy, his unbridled charisma. But instead he says, "I wouldn't want my child on your team."

"Ahhh, Akaaaashi!" But he was grinning from ear to ear when he said it, because he knew Keiji would support him in anything. Maybe some things didn't change much.

His crush sure hadn't, if his still-rapidly-beating heart were any indicator. "Your hair looks really good down," Akaashi blurted, mortified when his brain caught up to his words.

Bokuto smirked. "I remember you saying it looked like wet dog fur before."

"Because the only time I saw it down was when you had just woken up, Bokuto-san. I see you kept the gray."

"It's my signature style, so of course I'm keeping it!"

Keiji opened his mouth to retort, but he heard an announcement from his gate and checked his watch instead. "Oh, I need to leave."

Bokuto's happy expression dimmed slightly. "Oh, yes of course. You're leaving on a business trip. How long are you gone for? Are you coming back? I mean, of course you're coming back..."

Keiji waited patiently for Bokuto's words to trail off. "I will be back tomorrow night. It is just an overnight trip--our office in Sapporo needs some training to implement a new software, so I am heading over to make sure they do not mess it up. Would you like to meet me for dinner?"

Bokuto nodded, his smile back bigger than before. "Yeah! Yes, sounds good. I'll message you? Do you still use LINE or should I get something else..."

Keiji laughed, his shoulders loosening. "LINE is perfect. Now go, because if you do not I am going to miss my flight."

"Okay, okay, geez. I'll see you tomorrow for our date, yeah?" As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Keiji could tell Bokuto regretted them by the way his eyes widened, his cheeks flushing a dark red. It was...devastatingly adorable. Keiji thought he might die, his heart was racing so fast. He was definitely lightheaded. 

"Yeah, it's a date," he said. Bokuto stood still for an instant as if comprehending what had just been said before throwing his arms around Keiji. Laughing, Keiji reciprocated the hug.

"Now, let go. I'm going to miss my flight."

Bokuto jumped away. "Yeah. Yeah, I keep forgetting. Okay, I'm leaving now. I'll text you!"

Keiji laughed as he made his way back to his gate, turning for one last look at Bokuto. Bokuto waved his arm frantically in the air. Keiji had almost missed his flight, but getting that date from Bokuto was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Kuroo's family is Kenma, two cats, and a daughter he can spoil rotten, but imagine what you will!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
